


Banked Coals

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation can perform miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banked Coals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekonexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/gifts).



Time stopped.

Hanging there -- cold steel biting his vitals, scraping his ribs, his spine -- Cloud felt trapped in some endless hideous tableau, like a bug trapped in amber.

Blood, everywhere. 

Zack senseless (dead?), sprawled in a boneless heap on the seething dull crimson of the platform.

And Sephiroth ... Sephiroth ...

Sephiroth was gone. 

The beast that stared at him, one length of a blade away, with red-rimmed eyes alight with madness -- that was not the General.

Not any more.

_...me, or no one ..._

He had to. For Tifa, for Zack.

Rage blocked out agony. 

Cloud clamped numb hands around the blade --


End file.
